Finny
Kludd is a male Barn Owl who is the son and eldest child of Noctus and Marella, the older brother of Soren and Eglantine and the anti-hero turned tertiary antagonist of the 2010 film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He is based on Metal Beak from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books. However unlike the books' Metal Beak, Kludd is a separate character from the film's version, whose real name is Surtr and is a Greater Sooty Owl. He is voiced by Ryan Kwanten ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Kludd originally lived in the forest of Tyto with his family. Kludd didn't believe in the legends of Ga'Hoole and was jealous of his younger brother Soren for being better than him and being favoured by his parents. He longed to be appreciated and respected (which he found when joining the Pure Ones) and boasted about Tyto superiority. One day, after being taught branching by Noctus, Kludd and Soren fall from their tree (after Kludd got annoyed with Soren and shoved him for talking about his hero Lyze of Kiel) and are attacked by a Tasmanian Devil before being captured by Jatt & Jutt and taken to St. Aggie's where Soren and his new friend Gylfie became pickers and Kludd, after denying Soren to be his brother, was trained to be a soldier for the Pure Ones by Nyra (whom Kludd is smitten by). After succeeding in capturing a bluebird better than the other recruits, Kludd went with Nyra to try to recruit Soren to become a solider, but find him and Gylfie being taught to fly by Grimble (an owl working for the Pure Ones in order to protect his family). Grimble pins down Nyra and tells Kludd to go home with Soren and Gylfie. But Kludd, after seeing Nyra struggling to breathe, declares that he is home, before screeching at Grimble, giving Nyra time to overpower the older owl and throw him to his death. During this, Soren and Gylfie escape to find the Guardians. Soon enough, Kludd raised in the Pure One ranks and grew to hate Soren for being "weak" and kidnapped and moonblinked Eglantine after she wouldn't succumb to the Pure Ones. During the battle against the Guardians and the Pure Ones, Kludd battles Soren in a forest fire and declares that the Pure Ones believed in him like no one has and how Metal Beak told him that the strong would survive, the broken would be put out of their misery and that honor is just another word for weakness. Soren replies that he knows that Kludd doesn't think like that, which makes Kludd reply that Soren doesn't know him at all. When launching at Soren, Kludd breaks his wing and dangles above the fire. Kludd pleads for Soren to help him, but when Soren tries to, Kludd tries to throw him into the fire, but the branch he is holding onto snaps, causing Kludd to fall into the flames. Believing his brother to be dead, an angered Soren, picks up a burning branch to go after Metal Beak to stop him destroying another owl's life, like he did to Kludd. Following Metal Beak's death and the Guardians' victory, it is revealed that Kludd (now with red Pure One eyes) survived the fire and comes across Metal Beak's body and gazes down at his mask, possibly taking it for himself. Appearance Kludd greatly resembles his mother Marella in having her Amber eyes and her bright feathers. He also has a small tuft of feathers on top of his head. After being attacked by the Tasmanian Devil, Kludd gains three scars on his face; one across his right eye, one across his left eye and one on his left cheek. At the end of the film, Kludd gains red Pure One eyes. Personality Kludd was skeptical about the legends of Ga'Hoole and impatient with his siblings and his parents, though he seemed close to Eglantine, unlike his book counterpart whom didn't care much for her. His relationship with Soren differed slightly from the books where he hated his brother from the moment he hatched whereas in this film, their relationship is the stereotypical sibling rivalry. Kludd was jealous of the attention his parents gave Soren, and seemed to have a desire to be appreciated and respected, something he found in the Pure Ones, whom he came to see as family more than his biological one. He was granted with the promised power, proved Kludd desired glory and power. Before meeting the Pure Ones he seemed to think Tytos were better than other owls, although this may have been boasting or some sense of pride of being a Barn Owl. During his time with the Pure Ones, Kludd's jealousy of Soren turned to hatred, enough for him to desire to kill Soren, which led to his defeat when he tried to trick Soren before another murder attempt. Kludd lost all love for his family, even Eglantine, whom he tried to recruit into the Pure Ones but became frustrated when she did not succumb and for mentioning Soren, and he intentionally had her moon-blinked though he did give her to Allomere, maybe hinting he wanted her out of harm's way. At times, he showed signs of being enamoured with Nyra, referencing their relationship in the books, though the love is most likely one-sided, due to Nyra being a full-grown owl (and married to Surtr) and Kludd being an adolescent. Family *Father - Noctus *Mother - Marella *Brother - Soren *Sister - Eglantine Gallery Imagelotgtooghppok.png|Kludd before he became a Pure One Imagelotgtooghkluddpic_.jpeg Imagelotgtooghkluddpo_.jpeg|Pure One Kludd Imagelotgtooghkahf1.jpeg|Kludd watching with annoyance as Soren and Eglantine play Battle of the Ice Claws Imagelotgtooghkahf.jpeg Imagelotgtooghkse.jpeg|Kludd and his siblings Imagelotgtooghkgflfn.jpeg|Kludd being taught branching by Noctus Imagelotgtooghkasfb_.jpeg Imagelotgtooghkaws .jpeg|Kludd and Soren arguing Imagelotgtooghsknm.jpeg|Kludd teasing Soren about his leaf helmet Imagelotgtooghskemp .jpeg|Kludd, his siblings and their nestsnake Mrs. P Imagelotgtooghkgaastalok_.jpeg|Kludd getting annoyed at Soren talking about Lyze of Kiel Imagelotgtooghkbpbttd.jpeg|Kludd being pursued by the Tasmanian Devil Imagelotgtooghjajcsak.jpeg|Kludd and Soren captured by Jatt and Jutt Imagelotgtooghkmn.jpeg|Kludd awed by Nyra Imagelotgtooghkdks.jpeg|Kludd denies knowing Soren Imagelotgtooghkttbapos.png|Kludd training to be a Pure One soldier Imagelotgtooghkcabb.jpeg|Kludd catching a blue bird Imagelotgtooghkluddnyra.jpeg|Kludd and Nyra Imagelotgtooghkwncg.png|Kludd watching Nyra confront Grimble Imagelotgtooghknwcyou .png|Nyra asking Kludd what he can offer the Pure Ones Imagelotgtooghksbmb .jpeg|Kludd meeting Metal Beak Imagelotgtooghpok.png|Kludd listening to Metal Beak's speech Imagelotgtooghkanptmbe.jpeg|Kludd and Nyra about to moonblink Eglantine Imagelotgtooghkaa.jpeg|Kludd and Allomere Imagelotgtooghmkas.jpeg|Kludd tries to attack Soren Imagelotgtooghkluddvssoren.png|Kludd battles Soren Imagelotgtooghsttskffitf.png|Soren tries to save Kludd from falling into the fire Imagelotgtooghkfmbm.jpeg|Kludd gazing at Metal Beak's mask Kludd Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Kludd Quotes *''You have a soft head, Soren. Filled with stories, and dreams'' (Kludd to Soren) *''Nice Helmet'' (Kludd teasing Soren about his leaf helmet) *''I am home'' (Kludd to Grimble after the latter tries to convince him to go home with Soren and Gylfie) *''Hey Hey forget about Soren. Soren's weak!'' (Kludd to Eglantine) *''Your precious Guardians are finished, Soren. The Pure Ones will triumph, and Tytos will take their rightful place as rulers of the owl kingdoms. Oh, it's gonna be glorious!'' *''You're just weak Soren, still living your dreams'' *''A pity there won't be any Guardians left after today'' *''What they did to us?. They believe in me like no one ever has!. Metal Beak says that the strong will triumph, the broken will be put out of their misery, and honor... Honor's just another work for weakness''. *''Then you don't know me at all'' *''Soren! My wing's broken! Help me up!. Soren... I'm your brother.'' (Kludd's last words to Soren, before falling into the forest fire). Trivia *Kludd's voice actor Ryan Kwanten was originally going to voice Soren. *It is implied in the film that the reason Kludd chose to remain with the Pure Ones rather than escape with Soren and Gylfie, was because of his feelings for Nyra. *Though this version of Kludd did not become Metal Beak due to another Pure Ones member (namely Surtr) already have the title, the scene where Kludd gazes upon Surtr's mask implied that if a sequel is made, he will become Metal Beak as in books. *In the books, Kludd was married to Nyra, even though she was older than him. In the film, Kludd is shown to have a crush on Nyra, even though she is a fully grown owl and he is an adolescent. *This version of Kludd is arguably less darker than in the books given that in the movie, he joined Pure Ones much later as the film progresses instead prior to the events of the film as in the book. He is also shown to have close relationship with his siblings up until his betrayal, and never murdered his parents. This was done due the movie was particularly aimed at children. *In the books, Kludd was bad-natured from childhood whereas in the film, he was neutral but turned bad when becoming a Pure One. Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In love villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Soldiers